You Thought Wrong
by DeGrAsSiFaN125
Summary: Maria Lopez is a new girl to Degrassi, from the US. And when at Degrassi she becomes friends with some of the crew from Grade 10, will they find out why she moved to Canada, and will they be able to help her through this time in her life?
1. Move to Canada

Chapter 1: Move to Canada  
  
"MOM!! Why do we have to move to Canada!?" Maria Lopez, called at mother, who was packing her clothing.  
"Because hunny, we need a change and I think that we should move..." her mother, Diana Lopez, said to her.  
"OKay...but why to Canada? I mean I'm gunna be about 300 maybe a lot more miles away from all my friends! And you know how hard it was for me to make friends here, imagine how hard it is for me to do that all the way in Canada!?" she called back to her, as her mother was grabbing clothes from the closet, and folding them and placing them into suitcases and boxes.  
"Maria, hunny, its going to be different in Canada I know it. Trust me, and with your father out of our lives its going to be different." Her mother said, hugging her daughter and kissing her on the forehead. "He can't hurt us anymore...."  
"Is that another reason why we have to move? Because of what he did?"  
"Yeah....I guess so, hunny, here, take these boxes...." she said giving Maria, 3 medium sized boxes. "...and start to pack up your things."  
Maria took the boxes, and went to her room, and started to place her CDs, DVDs, and VHS's in the box, that she had sitting next to her. Maria glanced over at her computer, that was on her desk. She helped herself up, and walked over to it, and turned the PC on. After the computer loaded, she logged on AIM ((AOL (America OnLine) Instant Messanger)). She saw that her Best Friend, Adriana, was on, so she IMed her.  
  
LoNeLyGrL07: Hey Adriana!  
  
BaBiiGrL89: Hey...watz goin on!?  
  
LoNeLyGrL07: nuthin 2 much...i juss found out that im movin in a week.. :- (!  
  
BaBiiGrL89: WAT!?! WHERE!?!  
  
LoNeLyGrL07: yea...canada...  
  
BaBiiGrL89: canada!?!? all the way out thurr!?!?!  
  
LoNeLyGrL07: yea...  
  
BaBiiGrL89: well i g2g i guess i will c u @ skool 2morow...so ill ttyl...byez!  
  
LoNeLyGrL07: oh ohkay...byez...  
  
BaBiiGrL89 signed off at 7:51:52 pm.  
  
"No one else is on, so I guess I'll go to, and finish packing my stuff." Maria said to herself, and logged off line, and then shut off the computer. "Hey mom should I pack my computer?!" she called out the room to her mother. After about 5 minutes her mother didn't answer her. "Mom!?" she called again. and there was still no answer, so she went to go and see if everything was ok. She walked into her mothers' room, and saw her sitting on the bed, looking at the phone with tears in her eyes. "Mom...is everything ok?" she said, touching her mothers shoulder. "Oh...uh...yea....everythings fine, sweetie..." She said placing her hand on top of her daughters..."Um...I think it's best if we move Tuesday..." "What!? Tuesday? That's in 2 Days!" "I know sweetie...But i think its for the best...." she said, standing up...."And I don't think you should go to school tomorrow either, just so we can finish packing by then..."  
"But...but...why?" Maria, said back. "Like, I just said, so we can finish packing..." "Right..." Maria said, and then left the room. She walked back into her room, and grabbed her cell phone, and called Adriana, 555-6952. The phone rang, but no one answered so she left a message. "Hey...uh...it's me, Maria. I just wanted to call and tell you i won't be in school tomorro, because my mom decided, we should leave tuesday, and that i should stay home tomorrow, and finish packing..." she said into the phone. "So uh...I don't think you'll be able to get a hold of me, tonight, because the phones are packed, already, and I'm gonna shut off my cell, so that i have more minutes for when we are in Canada! well i'll guess ill talk to you when i can...Bye! I'll miss you guyz! and make sure you clean out my Locker for me, but ill try to convince my mom to let me go to school and do that myself...ok now im gunna go before the message thing, runs out! bye!..." Just as she finished her message, the phone hung up on her. Maria finished packing her things, CDs, Computer, Phone, DVD Player, DVD, CD Player, everything, except her bed and clothes. She decided to do that tomorrow. At about 11 o'clock, she went to bed.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Maria woke, and found that her mother had already packed all of her clothes, except for 2 outfits, that she would wear today and tomorrow. Everything was in boxes, and there was a Trolly in her room to help her carry the boxes downstairs. She looked out her window and saw her mom talking to the guy who had brang the moving truck. And then Maria, shut the shade, and got dressed. After that, she set 4 boxes onto the trolly, and headed downstairs. She then took them outside..."Good Morning Hunny! This is Merv, and he will be driving us to Canada. "Hi..." She said, shaking his hand. "I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow...?" she asked. "Tonight." her mother said plainly. "Well mom, I was wondering if I could ride my bike up to school, and clean out my locker?" she asked. "Yeah...sure, Ria, Ill write you a note..." and then her mother, set off into the house, and after about five minutes came back out with a folded piece of white notebook paper. "Here hunny" and handed her the note. Maria, went to the shed and took her bike out, which was the only thing in there to begin with,, and hopped on it, with her bookbag attached to her back, and rode off down the block to her school. She reached the entrance of her School Building, Chaney High School, was the name of the school she went to, she was a Sophmore, she hopped off her bike, and chanined it to the hand rail, and walked up the stairs. She opened the door, and walked to her 4th period class, which was band.  
"Uh...Maria, why are you so late?" the band teacher, Mrs. Brenda, asked.  
"I'm not here to play today, I'm here to get my trumpet, and clean out my locker." she said plainly, walking to the Instrument Storage place. She grabbed her trumpet, and left, and walked to her locker, and put the lock in her hand and opened it, 52 69 20 07, was the combination. she opened her locker, and then took her bookbag in her hand and unzipped it. She took all the pictures of her and her friends, and placed them into her bookbag, and then took all her notebooks, and binders, and folders, and placed them in her bookbag, also. she then took all the trash and threw it into the nearest trash barrell. She took out her school books, and walked to the office. She handed the secretary her note, from her mother, and handed them her books. "Ok...now, all you have to do is sign here, and you will be free to leave." The secretary said, handing Maria, and Clipboard, with a Paper attached to it saying 'Student Release Form', Maria signed her name at the bottom, and handed the clipboard back to the secretary, who said thank you, and then Maria headed back outside, to her bike, and then headed back home again. "Change of plans again. We are leaving in 1 hour..." her mother said as Maria reached her drive-way. "AN HOUR!?" maria yelled. "Yeah...sorry again, sweetie, but its for the best, and just get this, when we are driving there, you can sleep on the way, and by the time we reach there, you can be able to start your new school." "New school?! NEW SCHOOL!? Mom! I wanted to graduate from Chaney just like all my friends! You know what we say when we are in school, we always say we are the best , unlike all the rest, because we are the angels sent from heave, we are the chicas attached with the double 00 7! THATS OUR THEME FOR OUR GRADUATING CLASS!!!! and now i won't be able to say it anymore!!" Maria yelled at her mother with fury. "I'm sorry hunny! But we are leaving in one hour, and thats that!"  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"COME ON MARIA!!" her mother called for her. "We are leaving now! and if you want to make it to your new school on time i suggest we leave now!" she called again. maria came out the door, and set to the Moving Truck, in which her mother had been waiting for her at. "Got everything?" she asked. Maria nodded. "I've already registered you into your new school...I called them up yesterday and told them that you would be joining their school tomorrow." maria nodded again. "So what is "my new school" called anyway?" she asked. "Degrassi Community School..." 


	2. Degrassi CS

Chapter 2: Degrassi CS  
  
"Maria! Hunny, wake up! We are here! Your new school! Degrassi CS..." Her mother, told her, as she shook her lightly awake. About an hour earlier, they had stopped at a rest area, so that Maria can change into the clothes she was gonna wear to school. "Hunny. Hurry before you are late! And you don't want to be late on your first day!" maria finally got up, and hopped out of the truck, and said god-bye to her mother, who said that, they will pick her up, right after school. Maria waved back at them again, and headed toward the entrance stairs. She saw her reflection in the glass as she was about to open the door, just as she reached for tha handle, some Grade 11's pushed her aside, and opened the door, yelling back at her not to block the door! She finally got the courage to walk inside the door, she walked with her head down, not paying any attention to the crowd in front of her. She saw a group of girls standing by their lockers, pointing and laughing in her direction, this made her walk a little bit faster. She bumped into a a girl with short black hair, fishnet stalkings, black skirt, and a black blouse. "Sorry..." Maria said to the girl. "No problem, just watch where you are going next time, ok?" The black- haired girl said. Maria nodded, and was about to walk the other way, when the girl called back to her. "Hey...my name is Ashley Kerwin." She said catching up to Maria. "Maria Lopez." she said quietly. She seemed so shy, in a tough sort of way. "Are you new here?" she asked. "Yeah...I moved here from Ohio..." "Ohio...?" "Yea...its in the US." she said. "Oh...so what grade are you in?" Ashley asked. "I'm a Sophmore." Maria said plainly. "A what...?" "A sophmore..." after Maria said that, it accured to her that she wasnt in America anymore, this was Canada, and she remembered that her one friend, Michelle, visited Canada before, and said that they say grade 10, Grade 9, and so on. She looked back up at Ashley, who still looked puzzled. "Uh...Grade 10...?" she added, kinda confused.  
"Oh...cool! So am I!" Ashley said, she spotted Paige, Hazel, and Terri walking their way. "Hey! Paige! Hazel! Terri! Over here!" Ashley motioned for them to come over, which they did, after a small wait, the girls joined them. "Maria, this is Paige Michalchuk..." Ashley said pointing to Paige "Terri...((dont know her last name!))" she said pointing to Terri, "and this is Hazel Azen." she last, pointing over in Hazels' direction.  
"Nice choice of clothes!" Paige said sarcastically to Maria, looking at her outfit. Maria didn't understand what she meant by that. She liked this outfit, she wore a red blouse that had the word '100% Boricua BaBii' written on it, baggy black UFO's, a red folded up bandana, that had Babii Gurl written on it, with her hair pulled back into a pony-tail, with 2 small curls of hair hanging over the bandana, and large sliver hoop earrings. "Fashion Police!" "What's wrong with my clothes!?" maria said back to her. "uh...EVERYTHING!" Paige said, looking at Hazel, and Terri. "I think that they are cute clothes..." Terri said. "Terri! Your suppose to be on my side!" "I think I'm gonna have to go with Terri on this one Paige sorry..." Hazel confessed. "And what does...BOR-I-CUE...mean anyway!?" Paige said trying to sound out the word. "It means Puerto Rican..." Maria said. "anyway, stop talking about my clothes, and can you tell me where the Office is...?" she asked. "Oh right...yeah...it's down the hall and to your left." Ashley said. "Maria, is a Grade 10 like us." she added. "Oh joy..." Paige said to herself, which wasnt so silent, since they all heard her. "Right...um...okay, well I'm gonna go now, so I guess I'll see you guys later...?" Maria said. "Yeah, sure, of course!" Ashley said. Maria walked down the hall, and turned to her left, seeing the Office, just like Ashley had directed. She couldn't believe that she had almost befriended people on her first day! It usually took her about 2 months or more! She never knew why people didn't want to hang out with her...maybe it was ecause of her past, or maybe its cuz of the clothes she wears...? She still never knew. Maria opened the door, and saw a guy, with a blue hat on backwards, a gold chain, and his arms crossed, possilbly waiting for his punishment. She walked up to the secretarys' desk..."Hi...um...my name is Maria Lopez, and I just moved here from the states...my mother said she called in yesterday about my registration...?" maria said this kinda with a nervous tone in her voice.  
"Uh...yes here are your registration papers, just fill these out, and sign your name at the bottom, and I will give you your class schduele. Maria took the papers, and sat down in the chair next to that boy. "Hi...my name is J.T. Yorke!" the young boy said, holding out his hand, therefore, must wanting her to shake it. Maria, took his hand, and suprisingly, shook it. "I'm..." she started to say. "Maria Lopez...I over heard you and Mrs. Gibbions talking...." J.T. interupted. Maria, nodded. "So...your new?" JT asked her. "Yea...just moved here from the US." "Oh...cool, so what grade you in?" "10." "Oh...well I'm in grade 9, oh and if you hear of this girl named Paige Michalchuk, can you put in a good word for me...?" JT asked. Just as then, MR. Raditch called him into his office. "But I don't even know you....?" she called back. JT just ignored her and went into the office. Maria continued to fill out her registration forms, and signed her name at the bottom. She walked back up to the desk and handed the secretary the paper work, and then recieved her class schduele. Maria didn't know where any of her classes were, but luckly she saw that Paige girl in the hallway, coming out of the washroom with Hazel. "Hey...uh...Paige, n Hazel!" she yelled after them, they looked at each other and laughed. "Uh...for one thing hun, I'm Paige, she's Hazel! Get it straight." Paige told her, correcting Maria's wrong doing. "Whatever, bt uh can you help me with this schduele...I don't know where any of these classes are...?" "Look hun, we don't help the needy...ok? We help ourselves." Paige continued. "What is your problem with me!?" Maria yelled to her. "My problem with you....!?"  
  
A/N: Sorry cant think of anything else right now...DAMN WRITTERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!! LoL 


	3. Maria Lopez?

Chapter 3: Maria Lopez...?  
  
"Yeah....! Your problem...What is your damn problem with me? I mean by the way you dress I can tell that you are always this mean to people, but I mean can't you at least help me out a bit, I'm new and I have no idea, why the hell I'm in Canada, when I could be back home, where I belong, in a regular High School, not a Community School!" Maria yelled unable to control her temper toward Paige and Hazel. "All I wanna do is go back home with my friends! And if I can't do that, all I want to do is fit in...!" Maria left to find the girls' washroom, not looking back, and completely forgetting about her classes for the day. She figured she'd stay there the rest of the day, and just wait until the day ended to go back to see her new house.  
  
BACK IN THE HALLWAY  
  
Paige and Hazel just stared at each other, wondering what had just happened. "Geez, she really needs to learn how to control her temper!" Hazel said, looking back in Paiges' direction, yet Paige was still staring down the empty hallway, where Maria had ran from. "Paige...? Paige....are you alright? I mean it wasn't that big of a deal..." Hazel said again.  
"No ones ever done that to me before...." Paige said softly, looking down at the floor, than turning her head to look at Hazel.  
"Done what...?"  
"Yelled at me..." Paige finished.  
"Oh my god...your right...." Hazel agreed.  
"And she doesn't even know who I am! How can she just come to Degrassi, and think she is gonna own the place!?" Paige said back to Hazel.  
"Yeah your right!" Hazel agreed not knowing what she had agreed to. "Huh...? What? I don't think she thinks she is gonna own the place...I mean like she said maybe she just wants to fit in...?"  
"Yeah...ok, whatever Hazel!" Paige told her, putting up her hand, so that it was all in her face. Paige walked the way that Maria ran, and Hazel followed. Paige walked into her Media Immersions class, where Mr. Simpson asked her why, her and Hazel were late to class....again. Paige made up this lie, saying that Hazel was in the Girls' Washroom, puking her brains out! ((A/N: sorry, it might be gross or whatever...)) Mr. Simpson asked Hazel if she was ok, to Paiges' suprise he actually bought it, and led them to take their seats. Mr. Simpson continued taking call.  
"Hey...looks like we are suppose to have a new student in this class....Maria Lopez...?" Mr. Simpson asked, looking among the students. "Has anyone seen her, or even heard of her...?" he asked again. Ashley raised her hand, and Hazel and Paige just looked at each other, stunned. "Yes, Ashley?" Mr. Simpson asked.  
"Oh, early this morning I bumped into her in the hallway, I don't know where she is now...do you want me to go and check in the office?" Ashley asked. Mr. Simpson nodded, and gave her a pass. Before Ashley got one foot out the classroom door, Paige called...  
"Uh...Mr. Simpson, I think maybe I should help Ashley find....Maria! so...uh...that I...can...show her, around...a little bit maybe...?" she said, trying to cover up, although she didnot do a very good job at it, but Mr. Simpson went along with it, and let her join Ashley. With this, Paige got out of her seat, and followed Ashley out the door. "She's in the washroom." Paige said plainly.  
"Okay...and how do you know this....?" Ashley asked, stopping in her tracks and turning in Paiges' direction, folding her arms across her chest. "Paige...what did you say to her?!" she asked, again.  
"Ash, hun, do you honestly think, that me, Paige Michalchuk, would say something so rude to make the new girl, run to the washroom?" Paige said, innocently.  
"Yes! Now what did you say!?" Ashley yelled again.  
"She didn't do or say anything..." they heard Maria say from behind. Ashley and Paige turned, and Paige looked stunned. "I now know why people in my other school, barely wanted to hang out with me...I always lost my temper..."  
  
A/N: ok sry i dont really know what to write after this! I HATE HAVING WRITERS' BLOCK!!!!! DAMNIT!!! lol...ill update soon....and im sry this is where i hafta leave ya! 


	4. I'm Sorry

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry  
  
"What are you talking about....?" Ashley asked, a little confused, and looking from Paige to Maria, and back to Paige.  
"Maria...." Paige started.  
"Yea...Maria...God I'm such a screw up." Maria whispered to herself, though it was loud enough for Paige and Ashley to hear. Maria started to turn, and walk back to the Girls' Washroom, but Ashley stopped her.  
"Maria...what do you mean by that?" Ashley asked. "I mean I'm the one who took E, and said things I didn't mean to the ones I really loved, but then lost." Ashley confirmed, walking toward her.  
"Wait..you took E...?"  
"Yeah she did, but this is about that..." Paige said, joing Ashley.  
"Then what's it about?" Maria asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
"It's about why you went off like that toward Paige, because no one even dare to try that....but you did...? And what do you mean your a screw up?" Ashley asked.  
"I don't know...it's always been like that I guess....but you don't wanna hear about me, I mean I don't even want to be here, and even if I do spill my soul to you 2, how do I know your not going to go and tell all your friends, how disfunctional I am?"  
"Because, we want! I mean how much more do you need!" Paige said, starting to get her famous Paige Attitude.  
"Well your going to ave to wait, until I know you guys better. And I'm sorry for going off on you Paige..." Maria said. Paige nodded in agreement.  
"It's cool....I guess..."  
"And can you please answer me this...where are all your HOTT GUYS in this school!? I mean I haven't seen any since I got here!" Maria asked, and started to smile, and then giggle, Paige and Ashley joined her. Ashley grabbed her arm and guided her to a classroom, and then they peered into the glass window. Paige pointed to a really Hott guy, whose name they said was Kyle.  
"What are you doing hanging out with that loser!?" someone said from behind them. They turned, and it was Hazel.  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked.  
"You know...that loser, her!"  
"Look, Hazel, hun, if you would have hung around a bit, she is really nice, but has a little temper problem. Okay? Now just leave it at that!" Paige told her. "What are you doing out here anyway?"  
"Mr. Simpson asked me to come and look for you guys, cause it's been like 20 minutes, and you still haven't come back." Hazel said, crossing her arms. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?" she asked.  
"Nosotros averiguar los caliente chicos." Maria said in spanish. Ashley, Paige, and Hazel just stared at her, wondering what she had just said. "We were looking at the hot guys...." Maria translated. ((A/N: I dont even know if that's the right translation from English to spanish....and I am Puerto Rican...))  
"OOOhhh..." they all said together.  
"Anyway, Mr. Simpson wants you back to class, and to bring her with you." Hazel said, turning around and walking the opposite way.  
  
A/N: Sorry took so long to update....I'll have more up soon... 


End file.
